I Won For Some
by LizzieBeth91
Summary: Various Harry Potter characters  mainly Weasleys  find themselves finding someone to thank. Sort of song fic to Birds of Tokyo's 'Wild At Heart'.


**I Won For Some**

'_You've got your motive, you set the scene,  
So how about another taste,  
Or would you like to remind me why we're here...'_

Molly arrived at the path of number four Privet Drive and had to physically steel herself. She walked to the door on shaking legs, knocking nervously. The young man she knew to be Harry's cousin answered, allowing her into the house without any words being spoken, leading her to the kitchen where his mother was scrubbing a bench. She looked up and almost smiled at Molly.

'I'm Molly Weasley, your nephew is staying with my family and I, I just wanted to come and see you. I thought you might like to know that he's ok. I bought you some food' she told her, offering her the basket she'd been carrying.

'Thank you' Dudley answered for his mother, taking the basket off her, offering up a smile before carrying it to the dining room.

'Honestly, I came here to thank you' Molly continued, twisting her hands. Petunia looked up in curiosity at her words, wondering what she'd ever done.

'You won't ever understand, but you saved us all when you took Harry in. Thank you and I wish you all the best' Molly finished, turning to leave the room her nerve finally failing her.

'Your family' Petunia finally spoke 'are your family...?'

'No' Molly answered; taking a deep breath 'my son Fred didn't make it' she finished leaving the room.

'I'm sorry' Petunia whispered to the now empty kitchen.

_'As I walk to the water to cleanse off the blood on my hands,  
The weight of this crime leaves a stain in the sand,  
I hope new tides come to wash me clean for good...'  
_

Harry stood at the grave for what felt like an eternity. He had both nothing and everything to say, but no words to say it with. He settled for conjuring a single lily to place on Severus Snape's gravestone.

'Thanks' he murmured before walking away, wishing he could do more.

_'You know that I fought with many and I won for some,  
We stared at ourselves 'til our breaking point,  
We wear our bruises like watermarks,  
The life and the death of the wild at heart...'  
_

Neville and Luna lay on a blanket in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds. From here they could point to various locations where their friends, comrades, brothers and sisters had died. Instead, they lay and enjoyed the sunshine, nursing injuries and falling further in love then they could have ever dreamed possible.

'Thank you' they both whispered mentally.

_'This empty bottle, this busted hand,  
Highlights mistakes of a broken man,  
He won't speak up, no he won't come out of his hole,  
We were led to believe that the language of love was god,  
So few were forgiven...'  
_

George and Percy sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, drinking steadily through the pot of tea Percy had just brewed. Neither of them spoke as George used his wand to vanish the empty bottle of firewhiskey and bandage the hand Percy had shoved through the kitchen window. George hadn't spoken since they had all visited Fred's grave together, but now he opened his mouth.

'Perce' he began, laying his hand over his brother's good one 'I'm sorry for everything, I really am.'

'I know' Percy answered, a single tear crawling down his face.

'And Perce? Thank you for coming back. When you did.'

For a moment neither spoke, until Percy clenched his brother's hand and met his gaze.

'No George, thank you for letting me.'

_'I'll lead a march to the wall,  
And we'll pull it down,  
So we can rebuild it...'  
_

Charlie stood in the corridor that would always be his little brother's. Behind him stood friends, ahead of him lay rubble and death. He calmly raised his wand, praying that he could have the strength to upset the rubble. He found himself lifting the broken bricks and mortar, vanishing them until the only evidence of an accident was the gaping hole left in the castle. He knew that later they would have to come back and fill it in, but for now, his job was done.

'Thank you Fred' he whispered, knowing now who had answered his prayer.

_'I fought with many and I won for some,  
We stared at ourselves to our breaking point,  
We wear our bruises like watermarks,  
The life and the death of the wild at heart...'  
_

Bill and Fleur stood at the bottom of their garden, watching a storm roll in over the ocean. Dobby's grave lay at their feet, a solid reminder of the horrors they faced. Without speaking Fleur reached out and took her husband's scarred hand in hers, squeezing it tight as a spasm of pain crossed his face. Bill looked at the grave at his feet.

'You saved my brother's life Dobby. Thank you' he whispered, turning his attention back to the drizzling rain.

_'When was the moment it all fell apart,  
With no sign of warning, no raised alarm,  
We still wear our bruises, we shows our scars,  
Forever the wild at heart...'  
_

Arthur studied the many photos decorating the mantelpiece. Bill smiled up at him while baby Charlie wriggled on his brother's lap, while next door both boys seemed to be having a mini tug of war to hold baby Percy. The twins were next, wrapped tightly and clutched close to their uncles' chests while their brothers looked on in awe. Ron wailed in the centre of his photo while the twins poked him and got their hands whacked by Bill. Ginny slept in her mother's arms, completely unaware of the six rowdy boys around her.

As he continued to scan, the children grew before his eyes. Charlie seemed to grow burn scars on his face and hands, while Bill's facial scars appeared from nowhere. After his fifth year, Ron was no longer wearing short sleeved shirts, but Arthur knew there were tiny scars there from the brains. George lost an ear and a twin while Ginny seemed the only one immune, still the same fierce warrior she'd always been.

Arthur scanned the photo, hoping for some sort of sign that they would make it through this pain. He knew that his children would be ok; they had their mother's strength and his stupid recklessness. He didn't hear the pop in the yard, but he did notice Molly enter and wrap her arms around him.

'Thank you' he whispered.

'What for?' she asked

'Our children'

_'You know that I fought with many and I won for some,  
We stared at ourselves 'til our breaking point,  
We wear our bruises like watermarks,  
The life and the death of the wild at heart...'  
_

Ginny stood outside the tiny Diagon Alley store, debating whether or not to enter. Finally, she plucked up the courage, if only to get away from the glances people were shooting her way. She entered, taking a seat in front of a mirror. The owner walked towards her.

'What can I do for you?'

'Short' she managed to stammer, before she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her hair had been cut into a neat, chin length bob. She smiled; glad to be rid of the long red hair that only reminded her of pain and war and Fred.

'Is that alright?'

'That's perfect, thank you' she answered, unsure if she was thanking the hairdresser or herself.

_'When was the moment it all fell apart,  
With no sign of warning, no raised alarm,  
We still wear our bruises, we shows our scars,  
Forever the wild at heart...'_

Ron and Hermione stood shoulder to shoulder in Godric's Hollow cemetery. Together they raised their wands and conjured a bouquet of lilies. They guided them to lie on the Potter's grave, Hermione's head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder, making no attempt to hide her tears. Ron gently disentangled her as he crouched to whisper to the headstone.

'Thank you. You saved us all' he said, before turning away, brushing his tears.

Hermione seemed to think for many minutes before crouching down and conjuring a small bunch of roses.

'Thank you Lily' she whispered, her message solely for Harry's mother.

'Thank you for my brother' she said, standing again and linking her arm through Ron's as they left for the kissing gate.

**A/N: **So, as I mentioned in my summary, this song is by an Australian band called Birds of Tokyo. It is called 'Wild At Heart' and I thought of the Harry Potter characters the first time I heard it, but have only just figured out how to use it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, please tell me what you think.


End file.
